


Arum Nureyev-Bloom and the Very Bad Day

by Galacticbunny



Series: High School Au [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, High School AU, Mention of alcohol, Parties, THE best friends, they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Arum was having one of the worst days he had ever had in high school. Now, Arum has had some pretty shitty days in Middle school. Who hasn’t? But right now Arum had just shut the door to the boy’s bathroom. He wished these stupid doors could lock but for very clear reasons they didn’t.-The story of how Arum met his best friend Juno Steel after one of the worst days of his life, but not as bad as Juno's.
Relationships: Juno steel & Arum
Series: High School Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Part 1: A Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note, this is before Juno has met Rita. Arum also hasn't really met anyone else from their future friend group. Arum and Peter are twins so anyone who is confused.

Arum was having one of the worst days he had ever had in high school. Now, Arum has had some pretty shitty days in Middle school. Who hasn’t? But right now Arum had just shut the door to the boy’s bathroom. He wished these stupid doors could lock but for very clear reasons they didn’t. 

Now it wasn’t Arum’s fault those punks decided to go to a party and get shit faced. He had every right to be petty and take photos then turned them in that following Monday to the principal. Which resulted in everyone involved to get it to put on their records and get in trouble with the police for underage drinking. They deserved it, those punks the week before had helped some of the members of the student council tape a kid in his grade to the wall and leave him. He heard from this kid named Angelo that his twin brother was the one that found him. 

He hated those pricks so much that when he and his brother transferred to his school they thought because of how he was built that he would’ve been one of them. Of course, that had been wrong, and then things just started to go downhill from there. Arum was told by the many kids from his old school that he was hard to be friends with, he wasn’t upset when his Moms told him and his brother they were transferring schools. They all hated him anyway. 

He waited next to the door for a long moment, listening. After making sure no one was walking this way he sighed, then walked over toward the sinks. He set his backpack down and reached in, he then pulled out a skink. This one was named Aster and he was one of Arum’s 11 lizards. He was going to take more of them with him to school however his mother caught him and told him not to. He did anyway, but he could only take one without his Moms catching him. 

Aster crawled up his arm and up to his shoulder and then just sat there. Arum was of course very used to this, his brother coined the term ‘Lizard boy’ for him when they were little and it just kind of became truer as the years went on. He pulled out some of Aster’s food and put some in his hand. He would feed Aster some crickets when he was home but this would do for now. 

Then a noise. It came from one of the few stalls, just a soft noise like someone was trying to be quiet. Arum stopped what was doing and using all of the stealth he had (Which was a lot) he moved towards the stall. The person that was in here with him was quiet. Arum had to give them that. Only one stall was closed, though the person had pulled their feet off the ground in the attempt of hiding Arum knew better. He then had a very terrible idea, which was to knock on the stall door. 

“You know you’re terrible at hiding yourself correct?” The person in the stall didn’t reply at first which didn’t surprise him though he was almost positive he heard someone curse softly. “Look I know you’re in there and let me tell you I’m not afraid to break down a stall.”

“Can you just leave me alone? I’m trying to have a fucking moment.” The mystery person can talk, and from what Arum could hear they sound like they had been crying? Did Arum just disturb this person from having a moment? More than likely and at this point, Arum didn’t care, this person disturbed him from finishing feeding Aster. 

“Well I was trying to feed my lizard and you interrupted me!” Arum half yelled then made a noise his stupid brother described as a tsking noise. “Look- Wait what do you mean feeding your lizard?” Then the door opened revealing a kid around Arum’s age and he looked like a mess. Arum had every right to say that as well, the kid’s make up was running and his clothes liked as they had once seen better days. Arum could see that the kid’s hair had something in it as well as on his sweater in the front. Soda maybe? Had someone thrown soda at this kid?

“Yes, I was about to feed my lizard,” He said, gesturing to the lizard on his shoulder. The kid just stared at the lizard for a moment, a mixture of so many emotions crossed his face before he finally spoke. “Why do you have a lizard?” 

“Because I like lizards. Why do you look like a mess?” he was kind of known for being a bit too honest and forward with people. “Look, buddy,” the kid hissed, “I’ve been having a really bad day, hell, a bad month. I deserve looking like a mess.” Tears began to drip down the kid’s face, shit, Arum didn’t mean to make this kid cry. “Ugh, the first thing to happen was I was late for class because someone tripped me, then I found out that my S.O. has been cheating on me and when I confronted them about it they got mad at me! So then they broke up with me and then decided ‘Hey Juno just hasn’t had enough this month you know what I should do? Make his life a living nightmare with my petty evil asshole of friends!’ so no I just-” 

“Would you like to hold him?” Arum then held out the lizard to the kid. The Kid just stared at him, tears were still streaming down his face but now he just looked very confused. He wiped his eyes and sniffled before putting his hands out, “Sure?” He said not sure how to handle what Arum had asked. Arum plopped Aster into the kid’s hand and watched as the lizard just stayed there. The kid just stared at the lizard, not sure how to hold it. 

“If She begins to crawl up your arm just let her. She won’t bite if she likes you.” Arum said watching as Aster just stayed in the kid’s hands. He had stopped crying which was good he thinks. He isn’t good at this kind of thing, that’s more up his brother’s ally. His brother would be so much better at this than him, but Peter isn’t here right now Arum is. 

The two just kind of stood there for about a minute as the silence happened between the two of them. It was a nice kind of silence, and if Arum was being it felt nice? Then the door to the bathroom opened, in walked a person who was almost as tall as Arum. They had short cut hair that was colored a light blue. They were dressed like someone going to a college party would. 

The person looked at the kid then back at Arum, their expression changing to that of anger. This must be the kid’s ex. Arum knew that look, people looking for his brother always had that look when they were about to yell at him asking where Peter was. Arum never told them of course, that would be just wrong. 

“You! What the hell?” The person yelled trying to walk towards the kid. When Arum glanced at the kid he could tell he was terrified of his ex. Now Arum wasn’t one to get involved with these kinds of things, he much rather let things play out and stay out of the way, but Arum was now almost friends with this kid. “I’m sorry but I won’t let you get any closer,” Arum said, taking a step so he was now in between the two. 

“Oh, sure. “ The kid huffed. Their cheeks turning red from anger, “Please, you’re not his friend. He doesn’t have friends. He’s a fucking loser and a-” If Arum was being truthful he would have said something loud and a hero like but that’s not at all what he did. Instead, he punched them, right in the jaw,  _ hard _ . 

Arum’s muscles moved on their own as he grabbed the kid’s arm and his bag with his other hand, he pushed them out of the bathroom and ran through the empty halls. He could hear the other kid swearing after them as they ran. 

The two don’t stop till they are in the band room. Arum closes the doors and looks out the tiny window. “So what’s your name kid?” Arum says he is still a bit out of breath from just running halfway through the school. 

“Kid? I’m pretty sure I’m older than you punk.”

Arum can’t help but roll his eyes, “Oh, this isn’t the time to be annoying and get into the technical workings of age.”

“So, what can I call you?” The kid says folding his arms, this is also when Arum notices his lizard is chilling on top of his head. “I’m Arum. Arum Nureyev-Bloom, and what is your name?” 

“Juno, Juno Steel, it’s nice to meet you Arum, and thanks. You know, for punching my ex in the face.” He grins at Arum rocking a bit on his feet. “Well, it seems you have terrible taste in people and they were a terrible prick.” 

“So, you’re also terrible.” “

What?!” He didn’t mean for that to be so loud. 

“You said it yourself,” Juno said, his grin becoming wider. “I did not!” 

“Yeah, so are you my friend or not?” Arum blinked. What? “... You think we’re friends?” He said, no one has ever said they were friends with him before. 

“Yeah, I mean you let me hold your lizard and punched my ex, I’m pretty sure that means we are friends,” Juno said chuckling. “Hey! You should come over to my house today If you want to.” He quickly looked away as if he was embarrassed to ask. “Sure. I don’t have anything going on. 

Arum watched as Juno’s eyes lit up. Arum wouldn’t let it show but he was also pretty excited and also a bit scared. What if Juno gets to know him and decides he doesn’t like him as a friend? 

“So, we have about 40 minutes to kill before my brother is done with his practice. Anything you want to do? If not I know how to get free soda from the machine.” Arum couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Isn’t that stealing?” Juno looked unfazed. “Eh, if you get caught plus it’s not stealing if the machine is broken. A kid a grade above us showed me.” 

Arum chuckled. “Sure, I wanna see this.” Which led the two to sneak into the cafeteria. Inside was the Varsity Volleyball Team on their break. Juno and Arum watched as a girl with short neon green hair walked over to one of the machines and type something in, then without putting any money in a can of soda came out. 

“How the hell does she know?” Juno mumbled out. Arum shugged. “The kid that told you probably told her.” Arum could hear Juno mumble something under his breath. After the girl left Juno and Arum walked over to the machine. It looked like a normal machine to Arum, Juno grinned and Arum watched as it typed in a few numbers then the screen for picking a selection popped up. 

Juno looked back at him, “So what do you want?” Arum looked passed Juno and at the colorful rows of Soda. He then pointed at a bottle of Mt. Dew. Then Juno typed in the number for the soda into the machine and Arum watched as it came out. 

Juno then did the same with his drink. He picked out a bottle of coca-cola, after grabbing and opening it just stared back at him and grinned. Arum couldn’t help but grin back. Was this what having friends was like? Maybe, but Arum wasn’t too sure yet. Arum reached over and picked up Aster who was still happily sitting on Juno’s shoulder. “Do you know if any crickets are around your house? I need to feed Aster some. I have some at my house but since we are going over there after I need to feed him.” 

“HEY!” Yelled a voice from behind them, the two of them turned around to see a girl with bright red hair walking angrily towards another girl. One whom both Arum and Juno recognized as a member of the Student Council. The volleyball team looked confused as the girl with bright red hair began to yell at her. “Run,” Juno whispered to Arum before the two of them took off out of the room and towards the stairs. 

“So, it looks like we still have some time, any ideas for us to do till then Arum?” Juno said, taking a drink of his soda. 

“Ok, so I watched some members of the Yearbook get into this room before and I found out it leads into this hidden room where they have a ton of games. I haven’t had any reason to go in there alone, I’ve told my brother but he is formidable to be around. The room is on the third floor.” Arum said, a bit sheepish. He had wanted to go and check it out; he didn’t want to go alone just in case he was cornered. He knew at least one of the Yearbook members, his name is Angelo. He was in a few classes with him and was like a golden retriever, he also knew he had a crush on at least half of the guys in their grade. 

“Looks like we have an adventure on our hands,” Juno said. The two then walked up towards the third floor, it was empty and quiet. The two were of course on guard for anyone but no one was around. Then they made it to the door to the Yearbook room, Juno opened the door and to both of their surprise the door was unlocked. The two looked inside and saw that it was dark. “It looks like no one is here,” Juno whispered. 

The two turned on the lights and looked around. The walls had a lot of pictures and fairy lights hung up. It looked warm and comfy to be in. The tables were covered with pictures and craft papers. In the back was a door, the two looked at each other then walked towards it before opening it and looking inside. 

Inside was a smaller room with tons of things, such as a few bean bags, a game table, and chairs. An air hockey table and a game machine. “Oh, this is cool,” Juno said turning on the lights to the small room, the two walking in. “Why did they have to hide this?” He said quietly.

“Probably so the school can justify their terrible purchases,” Juno said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah, and so they can say ‘Welp that sucks sorry that the Art department has to raise money every year because they just so happen to never have any. The only reason our school is doing good in any of the Sports is because of Angelo Armstrong and a girl named Vespa Ilkay.” 

“Oh and don’t forget all the bathroom stalls that are broken and such,” Juno said in the most sarcastic tone he could before plopping into a bean bag chair. 

“Hey!” Yelled a loud voice, a silhouette framed the doorway. 

“Shit,” Juno said. 


	2. Part 2: Game Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno and Arum are caught and Arum finally meets the legend himself Benten Steel.

“Hello Arum, Hello Juno! What are you two doing here?” The two turn and face a confused Angelo. 

“We heard you had a secret room full of cool stuff and wanted to see if it was true,” Juno said cooly. How he could do that so openly is just wild to Arum as they just stand there. “Well, Caroline’s parents donated a lot of this stuff last year. Say, how do you two know each other?” Angelo said matter of factly. He then smiled, “We just met today, once my brother is done we are gonna go to my house and hang out.” 

“Oh, that sounds wonderful! I’m just waiting on Damien as him and I are going to be dueling in the woods behind my house.” 

“That sounds fun? You two do you.” Juno said before getting up. “Hey is it ok if we hang out in here, we can leave if you want.” 

“Oh no! You two can stay! If you want we can wait together!” Angelo said with a large smile. 

“Cool, is there anything-” Arum tried to say before he was interrupted, “Can we play air hockey?” Angelo said with such excitement Arum thought he would jump out of his skin. Arum shrugged then looked at Juno who had sat back done in the bean bag. 

Arum watched as Angelo turned on the game table and took his striker and reset his score. “Ready?” Angelo said before placing the puck down in the middle of the table. “Ready, set, go!” He said before going straight for the puck. 

Now, Arum does hate most school events and sports, luckily or unluckily for Arum his brothers love air hockey and love dragging Arum in. He hated it for the longest time because he would always lose to Peter and Titan but as he got older he began to figure out how they did and soon began to beat them at their own game. Vaxilous was the first one he beat and he remembered just how excited he was, and how blown aback by his brother he was. 

The two hit the puck back and forth, both, for the most part, tied at any given moment. If one got ahead the other couldn’t be far behind. It was intense but as much so as Arum was used too. See when Arum played against his brothers something was always at stake, like your pride. After an intense game, Arum took the winning shot. “Yes!” Arum said softly to himself.“What a game! You and I are truly matched!” Angelo said with a large grin on his face. 

“Thanks?” Arum said he was a bit confused by how this kid was just this friendly. “Hey. I think Damien and Ben are out now, They are probably waiting for us.” Juno said getting up from the bean bag chair, Angelo and Arum walking towards him. “Good idea!” Angelo almost yelled. How he was always this loud was unknown to Arum.

Arum pulled up his sibling group chat, looks like Ophelia changed the group name again. Maybe he’ll change it back later, maybe if he can get to it quick enough. 

_**{VAX SO HELP ME GOD; Rex Glass, The Great Purple Lord Vaxlious, Lord Titan, Lady Ophelia}** _

_[14:23]_ Lady Ophelia: Peter so help me god if you used up all of my mud masks I will kill you

_[14:24]_ Rex Glass: Please, as if I would use all of that crap

_[14:24]_ Lady Ophelia: PETER SO HELP ME GOD

_[14:25]_ The Great Purple Lord Vaxlious: lol Peter you are in deep shit now

_[14:25]_ Lord Titan: It was Vax.

_[14:25]_ The Great Purple Lord Vaxlious: You fucking traitor

_[14:26]_ The Great Purple Lord Vaxlious: I hope you know when the time comes that I will not be saving your ass. 

_[14:28]_ Lord Titan: then don’t throw your brother under the bus. Punk. 

_[14 :29]_ The Great Purple Lord Vaxlious: SHE’S AT MY DOOR PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME, I’LL BUY YOU MORE

_[14:29]_ Rex Glass: That sucks for you Vax. 

**{Lady Ophelia changed the group name}**

_[15:02]_ Arum: Should I even ask?

_[15:02]_ Lady Ophelia: :)

_[15:04]_ Arum: I’m not gonna ask more. 

_[17:10]_ Lord Titan: Hey, do you need a ride home? Mom and Mama just got home and asked us if you texted to get picked up

_[17:11]_ Arum: I’m going over to a friend’s house, He’s just waiting for his brother

_[17:11]_ The Great Purple Lord Vaxlious: DID I JUST HEAR THAT ARUM HAS FRIENDS?

_[17:12]_ Lady Ophelia: :0

_[17:12]_ Lady Ophelia: YOU HAVE A FRIEND! MOM AND MAMA ARE GONNA BE SO HAPPY FOR YOU

_[17:13]_ Arum: I hate all of you. 

_[17:14]_ Lord Titan: aww :)

Arum glared at his phone. He thought Titan would be on his side, he should have known better. He is a bit surprised that Peter hasn’t sent a message yet, maybe he is asleep. 

The three of them walk downstairs through one of the back stairways then to the main area of the school. There are a lot of people there now, all of them are either getting out of practice or getting out of the clubs. 

Arum scans the room till he spots someone that looks just like Juno but he has bright blue hair and looks to be talking to some people. He waves to someone he can’t see then turns to his direction and sees Juno and waves. “Ey Juno!” He walks over and sees Angelo first then himself. “Hey Angelo, hey, not Peter” 

“Arum.” He says. “Arum, it’s nice to meet you! I’m Ben.” He holds out his hand and Arum shakes it. Is this normal? Do people shake each other's hands like on TV and movies? Ben smiles at him then looks over at Juno. “He’s coming over to hang out with us,” Juno says and it almost looks like he just smiled wider, can someone even do that? Juno frowns as if he was reading his twin’s mind. Sometimes Peter does the same thing to him, just not as well. Both of them are hard to read. 

“Yeah, Benten I did make a friend.” He says in a mocking tone. “Besides I already have a friend right Angelo?” 

“Correct!” He said and Arum is sure everyone in a mile of them could hear Angelo. Ben rolls his eyes. “Angelo is friends with everyone Juno.” 

“I must leave you three now, I see Damien.” and Just like that the three watch as Angelo barrels through the crowd towards someone. Arum can’t see them from here, Angelo is at least 3 inches taller than him and Arum isn’t short. Arum looks back at the two and sees Ben on his phone then looks up at the two of them. “He’s here!” he says with a smile then starts towards one set of side doors. Juno and Arum follow behind. 

The three walked over to a navy blue car and got inside. Juno and Arum in the backseat and Benten in the passenger seat. In the driver’s seat is an older man, he looks a bit tired or maybe he’s stressed. Arum can’t tell. 

“Hello Arum, I’m Juno and Benten’s foster father.” The man says, Juno grins and Arum can see glare at Juno from the mirror. 

“Hi, Mr. Khan,” Arum says to break up the tension. The drive to Juno and Ben’s house isn’t long and luckily for everyone, Ben is very chatty and begins to tell Mr. Khan about his whole day in great detail. 

Finally, they arrive at a normal-sized house. It’s about the same size as Arums. They got out of the car and went through the garage back door. One of the first things that Arum notices is that there are a few very small pairs of shoes. They walk through a small hallway that leads into a very used kitchen area. The fridge is covered in drawings, awards, report cards, and so many magnets. There are a few dishes in the sink but besides that, it looked very homie. 

They walked through the kitchen and into another hallway then towards the stairway. Ben leaves them and goes through a doorway. “Now you two behave yourselves!” Mr. Khan yelled after us as we walked upstairs to Juno and Benten’s room. 

Arum has to be careful as they walk up the stairs not to trip on a toy or two. Juno and Ben’s room is at the very end of the hallway upstairs. Arum could hear a few voices coming from a closed-door next, they sound like little kids. Juno opens the door and the two-step inside. Arum wasn’t sure what he would expect from the twin’s bedroom but looking around it doesn’t surprise him.

The room isn’t super huge but is somehow comfy. The walls are a baby yellow and every wall is covered with something. There are at least three different full-sized pride flags, one is being used to cover one of the two windows. There is a bunk bed on the right side of the wall, and either Ben or Juno hung fairy lights along the sides of the bunk bed, maybe the same person also stuck stickers on the sides as well. 

The two somehow fit two desks inside the room as well. One is covered with well, a lot of stuff. A small tv and a game console as well as a few books, some dance clothes(?) And whatever else. The other desk is also covered, but with makeup, papers of all sizes and colors, paint and makeup brushes, scissors, markers, and whatever other craft stuff there is. 

“What would you like to do?” Juno asks as the two of them just stand in the middle of the room. 

“I have no idea. I’ve never been to a friend's house before, well I kind of have but that was my brother’s friend so it doesn’t count.” Arum said awkwardly as it looked around the room once more. 

“Hmm. Well, we could play video games. I have the newest Super smash bros.” 

“Sounds fun, however, I need to feed Aster.”

“Shit I forgot about your lizard. Looks like you and I are on a bug hunt first and foremost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Ben and Juno's room just being so filled with stuff. Also, we finally met the other Arum and Peter's other siblings. 
> 
> I wasn't going to make these 3 parts but I just kept getting ideas and now here we are. I just like writing a bit more on the slice of life kind of deal. I'm also working on the outline for the next 2 big projects, one of them is for this AU and I know a lot of people are really going to enjoy that.


	3. Part 3: Bug Hunt

Arum grinned, then the two of them left the twin’s bedroom before walking down the hall towards the stairs. The chatty was still coming from inside of the one bedroom. The two made it down the stairs and towards what looked to be a dining room area. They walked to a sliding glass door that led into a backyard. 

The backyard wasn’t large but it was cozy. There were lots of bushes along the wooden fences that encompassed the yard. There was a small swing set with three swings in the middle of the yard alongside a couple of kickballs. Juno and him began to walk towards the back of the yard towards the bushes and began their hunt for bugs. 

Arum and Juno began to look through the wood chips and plants for any bugs. Arum grumbled as he dug around, he had forgotten just how painstaking this was. As soon as he thought he had one it would slip through his fingers or crawl and hide deeper away into the dirt or plants. 

“Dumb question but do you play Minecraft?” Juno asked interrupting him from his thoughts. “Yes, I do, however, I normally don’t have anyone to play with. My Brother never wants to play at the same time as me.” Arum added. It was silly, at least that’s Peter would away say whenever he asked. And yes, he did know he could play solo but it’s not as fun. 

“Boo to him. Angelo has a private server and I don’t think he would mind if you joined us.” 

“Oh, that sounds fine. Do you have a Nether portal yet?” 

“No, Ben has been working on our current base and Angelo has been doing something? Ben and I somehow are never on at the same time as him which sucks but he has a cool base.” Juno added, Arum glanced over and saw a smile on Juno’s face as he dug around. Arum smiled too before going back to his work. 

“I think he goes on late at night because I have no idea when he goes on. He told Ben that he is thinking about inviting more people which could be cool.” 

“That might be cool, I just don’t want anyone you know, griefing my stuff,” Arum added. 

“Nah, Angelo has rules on the server about no PVP and griefing. I mean, Ben and I mess with others stuff all the time since he isn’t on but we know it’s each other doing it so it’s not a big deal.” 

“Ah.” That made sense. “I found one!” He yelled holding up a small black cricket in his dirt cover hand. “Nice!” Juno said looking at Arum, he was grinning. He reached over and picked up a little bug box and put the cricket inside. 

After the two searched for a bit and found a few more insects they returned upstairs to Juno and Benten’s room. Benten was already up there watching something on the tv. It looked to be a cartoon of some kind, but not anime. Vex watched anime so Peter and Arum knew all about that can of worms. On Ben’s lap was his lizard just hanging out, Ben looked up from the tv and pointed to two plates. “Dinner’s done.” He said his mouth half full, Ben reminded him of his older sister a bit. 

  
  


The two walked over, He picked up his lizard and sat down and began to hold out a bug towards him. Juno had picked up their plates and set his down next to him. Once he was finished he looked over at his plate, It was a chicken salad, Arum had forgotten to mention to Juno that he was vegetation. “Hey umm, Juno would you like my chicken?” Juno looked over and tipped his head in confusion. “Do you not like chicken?” He said after a moment. 

“Ah no, I’m vegetation.” He said quickly. “Oh ok, yeah I can take your chicken.” He said reaching over and taking the chicken slices off of his salad. “I’ll have to keep that in mind for we hang out again.” He said as he put the chicken on his salad. 

“Oh, Arum! Do you have a Chaos account?” Ben said looking over at the two of them. Arum was caught a bit off guard by this comment, he finished chewing then spoke, “Yes I do. Would you like it?” 

“Yeah! That’s how Juno and I talk to Angelo and his friends. It’s fun!” 

“Give me your phone and I add you.” He handed over his phone to Ben after unlocking it, Ben typed out something then began to giggle. “Really?” He said in a fit of giggles. 

“What?” Arum said a bit annoyed. 

“Lord of the Swamp?"

“Shut up, it’s an inside joke between my siblings and me.” 

“No, no it just goes with your whole look ya know?” Ben said before grinning. “I do not.”

“Ok, ok, there I added myself and Juno to your friend list. We’ll add you to our big Chaos server.” He then handed his phone back to him. Arum looked down at the group ad frowned, everyone in this chat went by nicknames. 

**18:34 “Space And Fantasy Hoes"**

Exiled for Science Crimes: look all I have to say is Undertale deserves the hype

TheSalmander: And I’m not saying your wrong, but the fandom when it was at its peak. The game its self is so good and has some of the best dialogue any game could ever have and that’s saying something since the game team was so small. Which is why the game is now cringe

_ LordOfTheSwamp has joined the chat _

TheSalamander: Ay! Hello

TeamMom: Hello

ExiledforScienceCrimes: Hello!

SirAngelotheStrong: HELLO! 

SpaceAce: hello

RatherBeOutdoors: Hi

GodDamnPrivateEye: Ayy, hey

DanceDanceRevolution:  _ @Everyone _ Ok so we have a new member! So be nice and say hello to him! o((*^▽^*))o

BallOfHugAndLove: HEWWO (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

LordOfTheSwamp: Hello

ExiledForScienceCrimes: ok but back to what we were talking about

TheSalamander: Undertale and how they Raise and Fell

BallOfHugAndLove: I went back on your old posts on Tumblr and I found that you used to write undertale fanfics

_ RatherBeOutdoors logged off _

DanceDanceRevolution: WAIT

TheSalamander: WHY WERE YOU GOING THROUGH MY OLD TUMBLR? 

BallOfHugAndLove: Umm

BallOfHugAndLove: I didn’t mean to find it but it was connected to your school email and of course I wanted to see it ALSO UPDATE YOUR FIC

TheSalamender: SO YOU HACKED MY EMAIL?

TeamMom: Remind me to ask you, dear, to hack someone for me

ExiledForScienceCrimes: OK I’m gonna dm you cause I also wanna know if you can hack someone for me

ExiledForScienceCrimes: second, give me a link to this fic now

BallOfHugAndLove: ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡ can do

TheSalamander: WHAT DO NOT GIVE HER THAT

LordOfTheSwamp: I have no idea what’s happening, is this normal?

GodDamnPrivateEye: yes

_ SpaceAce Logged Off _

_ GodDamnPrivateEye Logged Off _

_ TeamMom Logged Off _

DanceDanceRevolution: Ok, so link me that fic as well, and also I need to finish this season. I’m almost done with season 3 

BallOfHugAndLove: Can do and I hope you enjoy it! I already finished it and I almost cried

DanceDanceRevolution: shh don’t spoil it for me!!! Ok bye!

_ DanceDanceRevolution Logged Off _

Arum logged off as well and watched as Ben turned his show back on. He quickly messaged his brother telling him where Juno lived. “My brother is gonna be here soon to pick me up.” 

“Oh ok. Well, it was fun having you come over, I’ll text you when you leave.” Juno said, he sounded a bit sad. Arum chuckled. “I’m not gone yet.” 

“Oh no, I can still hear him.” He said putting one hand over his head dramatically. “Haha, very funny.” 

Then there was a soft knock on the bedroom door and a little girl opened it. “Umm, Mr. Arum, your brother is here,” she said quickly before disappearing behind the half-open door. He sighed before grabbing his things. Juno and Arum walked downstairs and to the front door. Standing there was Titan. 

He turned around and faced Juno. “Thank you again for letting come over and hang out,” he said a bit shy. “No problem, but next time we hang out we need to go to your house cause I want to see all of your lizards.” Arum smiled. “Can do.”

He waved goodbye before leaving with Titan. The two got into Titan’s car, it wasn’t old but it also wasn’t a new car either. Arum wished he knew a bit more about cars like his brother. The two buckled up, Titan started the engine and the two were off. 

After a few minutes of silent driving Titan finally spoke, “So did you have a good day?”

Arum smiled to himself. “Not at first but I think by the end of the day I did.” Yeah, his day wasn’t too bad as he first thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished! Sorry, this took so long for me to finish, I have been busy. So the 'Chaos' chat is just discord. The only characters that weren't online in the chat were Vespa, Damien, Peter who isn't in the chat just yet, Caroline, and Quanyii. Also it should be noted that Arum doesn't know anyone in the chat just yet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I can be found on Tumblr on Taylor-that-chic or Taylor-draws-stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Talfyn is the one that showed Juno about the soda machine. This may have been based on a real event... 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that decided to read this! It means so much to me.


End file.
